


[podfic of] Somewhere Else

by oncewild



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, PWP, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, brook and Poussey forever, second person narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oncewild/pseuds/oncewild
Summary: A podfic of asifcave's Somewhere Else.Author's Summary: You take her hand, because you feel like sharing this moment. You feel like sharing lots of things. Her fingers wrap around yours and she fits like a glove.





	[podfic of] Somewhere Else

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [somewhere else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283571) by [asifcaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asifcaves/pseuds/asifcaves). 



An mp3 version of Somewhere Else can be streamed or downloaded [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/843k1h6g1hd80k0/somewhereelsefinal.mp3).


End file.
